


Once a Fisherman

by SecondSilk



Category: Seachange (TV)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paths might always cross again. Rupert takes himself to South America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Fisherman

**Author's Note:**

> For the fanfic 100 prompt: Years.  
> Spoilers for 2:02 Vaya Con Dios To All That.

There is man sitting on the pier. He is wearing a flannel shirt like all the other fishermen, but the Hawaiian shirt he's wearing over the top is flapping in the light breeze. The shape of his cap sends an spike of recognition through Rupert.

Rupert shields his eyes against the glare of the setting sun and squints at the back of the fisherman's head. He can see grey in his hair, but man's back is straight and he is looking out at the ocean with more patience than anyone else there.

None of the fishermen look around at the sound of Rupert's footsteps on the old wood of the pier. A few visitors came everyday, and one young foreign man is not to be remarked upon.

Rupert drops down to sit on the end of the pier himself, beside the man with the Hawaiian shirt. He rests elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

"Hello, Dan," he say.

"Rupert! Long time no see. How are you?"

The effusion of Diver's words is undercut by way he draws out all the vowels and the fact that he glances just once at Rupert before turning back to the ocean. Rupert grins.

"Good, yeah. Caught anything?"

"Nothing worth eating. But I've got some shellfish I can show you how to cook, if you'll be around later."

"Yeah, I will," Rupert says, not yet sure if it is true. "Sounds good."

Diver nods and tugs on his line. Rupert stares at the ocean.

"Did you see Disney Land?"

"Yeah. I didn't like it. But I remembered your map."

Diver smiles as though to say, 'fancy that.' "It's good to see you."

Eventually they will have to ask questions and tell stories about the thirteen years since they've seen each other; about Rupert's mother and little sister; about Max and Meredith and the woman who tied Diver down in Wisconsin for a whole three winters.

But for now there is only the absence of fish and the fading light.

Rupert swings his feet and says, "You, too."


End file.
